Mike Needs To Be Institutionalized
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: Mike takes advantage of the sunny week, and tries to convince Bella that they were meant be be together. Only, he goes to the extremes.
1. Chapter 1

****

So, I decided to take a break from Once Upon A Time, because, um, I can. I might make like 1-3 chapters for this, because, um, I can. So...That depends on the reviews this gets and stuff.

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I sighed, it was a new day, and worst of all, it was sunny. That means I have to go through school without the Cullen's. I could live. Maybe.

I rolled over to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. Her smiled my crooked smile, and stood up. As he passed the light flooding the window, he momentarily sparkled, and it took my breath away. He smiled, and bend down by the edge of my bed, and kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry love, I have to go. Carlisle and everyone else wants to leave." He kissed my hand. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'll be the first person you see when you open you eyes. I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day at school." He kissed my lips, and then he was gone. I groaned, and sat up. After grabbing my toiletries bag, I headed off to take a shower and do something with my hair. I threw on a simple white t-shirt and faded jeans afterwards. I went downstairs to eat some cereal.

On my way to school, my mind wandered to random things. Jacob, how he ran away, Edward, Alice, her shopping, just random things. It made the trip to school shorter then I thought.

I grabbed my back pack and headed inside. I was saw at my locker Mike and Eric, both had bouquets of roses. I stopped in the hallway, and slowly backed up. They were arguing about something, and if they didn't see me, I could make a quick getaway. Mike looked like he was turning, so I dove into the bathroom.

Thankfully, It was the women's. I could only imagine walking in the men's. I shuddered. I went and locked myself in the handicapped stall, and had a seat on the floor. I retrieved my copy of Wuthering Heights and began to read.

But my mind wouldn't focus. It kept wandering to Mike and Eric. How stupid could they get? They see me everyday holding hands and kissing Edward. I would think they'd take the hint that I'm not available. I sighed. My phone began vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Bella." It was Edward!

"Hey Edward!"

"Have you made it to school yet?" I knew he was calling to see if I had found Mike and Eric yet.

"Yes. Thanks for the heads up." I all but growled. He chuckled.

"Alice just told me about it, actually." He sounded weird, like he was holding back.

"And...?"

"It's only going to get worse." I whimpered. Are they mentally incapacitated?

"Don't worry, love. When I come home tomorrow I'll put it through their thick heads you are currently unavailable to the rest of the student body." I smiled. The first bell rang.

"I have to go. I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." We hung up, and I had to leave the safety of the bathroom. Although I considered hiding here all day.

Mike's POV

I thought I saw Bella disappear into the bathroom. Maybe she saw me and was too scared to admit she loved me. Maybe Cullen's abusive. Screw it, I'm deeming him abusive. I went over to the bathroom door, and of course, Eric followed. I glowered at him.

I was right, it was Bella I had seen. She opened the bathroom door, saw me standing here with my beautiful flower, and slammed the door closed. I smiled. She must still be nervous. I knocked on the door.

"Bella, babe, come on out, you don't need to be scared." I cooed. I heard something in there, it sounded like a string of profanities. There must be another girl in there, because my Bella wouldn't use that kind of language.

Bella's POV

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I opened the window, and threw my backpack out it. Before I could get out the window, or even attempt to get out, the bathroom door opened. I froze. Mike and Eric won't seriously come into the girls bathroom, would they? I was glad to see Angela. She smiled hesitantly at me, I was braced to launch myself out the window.

"Um...Mike's outside the door, and he wants me to come in here and 'comfort' you." She said. I raised my eyebrow, and looked confused.

"Apparently, he thinks Edward is abusive, and making you stay with him against your will." Her tone told me she thought Mike was crazy too. I began laughing hysterically. That was so funny, Edward, abusive! As if. I've never met anyone so cautious with me before. I went to lean against the window, but forgot it was open. And I fell through, landing on my back. It knocked the air out of my lungs, and I gasped for air. Angela's head popped out the window.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah." I whispered, fighting to get to my feet. I shook my head and started laughing again. I mean, come on, abusive?

"I'll tell Mike you weren't in here. See you in class Bella." She said, disappearing.

"Thanks!" I called. I didn't wait around, I dashed to my class. I was late, but the teacher didn't care. I took my seat at the back of the class. The day passed too quick, and I found myself in class with both Eric and Mike. I considered ditching. But Angela told me she'd stick by my side, so I wouldn't be alone. She took Edward's place in class, and I was grateful, because that meant Eric or Mike couldn't sit by me, or they couldn't fight over who got to sit by me.

I watched as Mike and Eric ran, literally ran, into class. I rolled my eyes as they approached.

"H-hey Bella...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight or something..." Eric asked, his face red.

"Oh, I can't I have plans." I said. Angela smiled at me. I knew she'd back those plans up if necessary.

"With who?" Mike asked, gritting his teeth.

"Me." Angela said, smiling. I nodded. "We're going out for a girls night." She put extra emphasis on girls, so he would take the hint he wasn't welcome. They both frowned.

"Oh, well could you maybe help me with my Trig before you go?" Mike asked. Damn, he's persistent!

"Uh, sorry Mike. I have to take that time to get ready, you know, cook dinner, pick out and outfit..." I made a list, hoping he would drop it, like Eric seemed to have, and go away.

"That's okay, I'll just drop by." He said. I opened my mouth to object, but he already waltz off. I snapped my mouth close with an audible snap. I looked to Angela.

"Thanks. Want to see a movie for our girls night, and maybe do some shopping?" I asked. She seemed surprised.

"You really want to? Your not planning anything with Edward?" She asked.

"Edward's camping. Unless you have plans with Ben." I added. I forgot she had a boyfriend to.

"No, actually he's working today." I nodded.

Lunch came around, and I could only imagine what Mike was up too. Eric seemed to lay off, which I was grateful for. Angela and I had a seat at the table. She sat across from me, and Ben sat next to her. I smiled in greeting to them. Then, Mike had a seat next to me.

"Hey Bella." He said, in a weird voice. I had the idea he was trying to be seductive or something. But really, it was just creep. Then, he had the nerve to put his arm around me and attempt to kiss my neck! I screamed, and threw my yogurt at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" I shouted at him. Angela and Ben looked shocked; either because Mike had the nerve to try that, or his head was covered in yogurt, or because I screamed. I had no idea.

"Aw, babe, it's okay, Cullen's gone, so you don't have to be pushing your feelings for me into a corner." I was so anger, I think I began twitching. I glared at him as he wiped the yogurt off his face. I stood up, and almost strangled him. Instead, I turned on my heels and ran from the cafeteria. I walked to my truck, but froze when I got to the parking lot.

There was my truck, where I parked it. But it was covered in flowers, petals surrounded the ground around it, and there was a banner on the back, 'To My Beloved Bella, I Love You With All My Heart! Love Mike; Your Real True Love'. I covered my mouth in horror. I screamed, just like I knew I would. Thankfully my hand was over my mouth. I ran the other way, towards the gym. When I finally made it, I began hyperventilating.

Did he seriously put that banner on there? Oh My God. I wish Edward was here, so he would kill Mike Newton. I stood up and started pacing, so maybe I would calm down. No such luck, Mike came in here.

"Bella! I've been looking for you!" He smiled, then looked around noticing we were alone in the gym. He gave me a fail attempt of a seductive grin, which made me twitch again. "Have you, uh, been out to the parking lot?"

"Yes..." I said gritting my teeth. Don't do anything you'll regret Bella, like stab him, strangle him, slit his throat, My thoughts rambled on about the things not to do to him. He stepped towards me, and I stepped back. Then, he grabbed my hand, and got on his knees like he was proposing. I watched in horror.

"Bella, since you came into my life I have been happy, but seeing you unhappy everyday with Cullen, hurts me. I know your being abused. It hurts, but I'm here to make you feel better." He stood up, and leaned forward, his eyes closed, and leaned forward as if to kiss me. I was freaking out. My instincts took over, and I kicked him right in between the legs. He screamed, and fell to the floor. I ran out of the gym, leaving him to roll on the floor holding himself.

I went strait to class, Lunch was over. I found Angela seated in Edwards seat again. I smiled and went to sit down.

"Oh, have you been to the parking lot? Cause if you haven't, I have to warn you -"

"No, I've seen it, but thanks anyway." I said shaking my head. I'd tell her later aboutkicking Mike.

"Hey, do you want a ride home? We can pick up the truck later with a few garbage bags." She offered. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said. The rest of the day went on, and Mike must've went home, because he wasn't in class. Angela drove me home, and we went inside to get a few garbage bags, then got back to school. I left my phone and backpack here, then went back out with Angela.

"You know, I kicked him in his...area after I left the lunch room." I shared with her on our way to clean my poor truck. I often felt my truck was very manly, but now, sitting in the parking lot all by itself, covered in flowers and Mike's proclaimed love...well, it looks girly.

"Nice, what'd he do?"

"He tried to kiss me! But before he went on about how Edward abuses me and crap." I shook my head. Unbelievable.

"Uh-oh." I snapped my head in the direction she was looking. In the back of my truck bed, was Mike Newton, wearing a tux. I growled.

"Do you have a gun in the glove box?" I asked Angela. She laughed.

"I wish. But I guess it's better that I don't, cause you'd probably shoot Mike."

"I would, without hesitation. Of course, We'd have to drag his body off, burn it, then throw the remains in the swamp." She laughed again, and got out of the car with me. I had no idea what I'd tell Mike. You'd think a kick to the manly area would drive a guy off.

"Bella!" He called, holding a rose out. "I know your scared! But give us time! I can protect you from Cullen's abuse!"

"I really hope he wore a cup this time." I grumbled. Angela laughed, standing next to me. Damn the sun! This would be a perfect time for Edward to swoosh in and beat Mike to pulp. Then we'd both drag him off, burn the remains, and dump everything else in the swamp. Mike jumped from the truck bed, and ran forward with his arms stretched open for a big, wet, sloppy kiss. I screamed and looked around for something, anything.

He got extremely close, and I dodged to the side. Angela tripped him.

"Mike! Get it through your head! She loves Edward! He's not Abusive! YOUR DELUSIONAL!" Angela yelled at him as he face planted into the cement. He jumped right to his feet, unphased. He looked to me.

"Bella would never rat out Cullen's abuse, Angela. You know how abusers are, they don't like their abuse to be known! Bella's scared, just look at her!" He seemed mad that Angela wasn't understanding how abusers work. I was not scared. I was very, very pissed off. I wish I had a stick. I would beat him senseless with it.

"Mike, go home, before I strangle you." I said, through clenched teeth, and rubbing my temples. my eyes flashed up. he was smiling.

"Don't worry Babe, I'll free you." He winked, and started walking to his car. I was so angry, I went over to the truck and started ripping things off of it. Angela watched, letting me vent my anger.

- - - - - - - - -

"Well, that was very unpleasant." I said to her. My truck was manly again. The flowers were on the ground. Angela smiled.

"Let's get cleaning, and we'll still have time for some shopping and a movie in Seattle." She said, puffing out the bag. I nodded, and started picking the flowers up and throwing them away.

It only took a half hour to clean everything up. We threw the three garbage bags into the back of the truck, then ran it home. We took Angela's car to Seattle.

"So, what are we shopping for?" I asked, deciding to start up conversations.

"Maybe outfits to murder Mike in." She suggested, lifting her eyebrows to make it look like she was pondering the idea.

"Hm...sounds good!" I said laughing. After a few seconds of giggling, I looked at her. "Um, you don't really believe Mike when he says Edward is abusive, do you?" It was eating me on the inside, I had to ask.

"No, of course not. For two reasons; 1) you'd have marks, or something to show. 2) You and Edward look at each other in such a way I can't even imagine, that just being around you two while you look into each others eyes feels like I'm intruding." She shared. I smiled.

"So, you and Ben going to get married?" I asked, changing the spot light to her. She blushed.

"I don't know about that, Bella. We're both still getting used to this dating thing, but it feels so natural. Aw, man, I'm going gooey." We laughed.

The entire night we chatted about anything. We saw a movie, it was a chick flick, so no nightmares. Then we shopped around a little, picked each others outfits for tomorrow, and went and got a bit to eat. Angela picked out for me a dark cerulean dress, with long sleeves that hugged my arms, and went to my knees. It flared out towards the bottom, but not too much. I picked out a similar dress, only it was slightly shorter, short sleeved, and purple. Angela loved it. I loved mine.

She dropped me off at the house, but it was late. I had called Charlie from Angela's phone earlier, telling him I'd be home about midnight-ish. I was home ten till. I went inside, carrying my bags upstairs to my room as quietly as I could. I flipped the light on, and screamed.

Mike Newton was in my room, practically naked, and posing. He only had on a pair of boxers. I continued screaming until Charlie woke up and came running. He pulled me back, and I stumbled into the bathroom, and shut and looked the door. I could hear Charlie screaming and yelling at Mike all the way to the door. Multiple threats escaped Charlie's lips.

It was silent after a few minutes. I realized I was crying. I was freakin' traumatized. Never in my life, human or not, had I wanted to see that. Mike Newton, practically naked, in my room, MY ROOM, posing around a bunch of petals and crap.

I stopped crying, and was just shaking. God he was so delusional someone ought to have him locked in a mental hospital. After what seemed like forever, maybe an hour, Charlie came home, slamming the door behind him. I stumbled from the bathroom, and walked slowly down stairs.

"Charlie?" I asked shakily. Arms wrapped me into a hug, and I could feel Charlie's jacket against my bear arms.

"Right here, Bells." He said. "Mike's been locked up for the night. Why don't you sleep in my room for the night, I'll clean yours up." I nodded against him jacket.

"Actually, I'll stay on the couch...If that's okay." I asked. He nodded. I went and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back and covering myself with it. I could hear Charlie grumbling as he climbed the stairs and my bedroom light flicked on.

My eyes cracked open the next morning, blinded by the sun. I could smell pancakes, and smiled as I stumbled up and wandered to the kitchen. Charlie was cooking, and he actually wasn't turning the pancakes into burnt chips. I smiled as he turned around.

"Morning Bells." He greeted. I had a seat at the table, and he served me a plate of pancakes.

"Well I hate to run, but because I have someone in the jail, I have to be there bright and early for his parents to get in." I nodded. I ate my pancakes in no rush at all, and Charlie had left. When I finished, I went upstairs and changed into the dress Angela picked out for me. I went downstairs to get my backpack and phone.

There was several messages from Edward, Alice, and Emmett. All warnings about what Mike would do. The last 5 were warning me about the bedroom. I sighed. My phone started ringing, just as I went to put it in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Bella I am so sorry!" It was Edward, and he started talking really fast, I only got bits and pieces. He was apologizing for not being here at school, and then not saving me all those time and then he started growling about Mike. I tried to interrupt him, but he didn't listen. So, I hung up. I walked to my truck, phone in hand for when he called back. I sat in the cab, waiting. Finally, it rang.

"Bella! Why'd you do that?" He sounded annoyed.

"Because, Edward, you weren't listening to me. I said it was alright. Mike's in jail, Charlie arrested him." It was silent on the other line, then Edward growled.

"Not anymore. Charlie had to let him out, his parents rambling on about something. He'll be in school. He has to apologize, but he has different plans." I whined, and hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Bella, love, please don't do that." I leaned my head forward, resting my head on the wheel, then a stabbing pain went through my back. I screamed, which was really unnecessary.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Yes, Edward was panicking. I took a deep breath and sat back up, feeling the stabbing pain again. I was pretty sure I wasn't being stabbed. It was a pain from falling out the window yesterday. I was quite sure. I felt around behind me, nothing. I was aware of Edward screaming in the phone.

"BELLA? BELLA! ANSWER ME!" He screamed. I could hear laughter in the background.

"I'm alright Edward. Just my back. It ...surprised me I guess." Edward took a deep breath, and I imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm. I could hear someone in the background telling Edward to chill out.

"I will not chill out. A crazed, hormonal teenage boy with the hots for my Bella is pushing her to the extreme! She fell out a window and is suffering. Now, I suggest, Emmett, if you don't want to be suffering too, you'll go away." Edward said in a tone that really made him sound like a dangerous vampire. Emmett only called him snippy. I realized I had not breathed, and took a small gasp of air.

"Edward..." I said in a small voice.

"Yes love?" He didn't sound normal yet.

"I have to go..." He snarled, and then there was a loud noise, almost like a smack.

"Edward, knock it off." Alice's pixie like voice hissed.

"I'm sorry Bella." He apologized. "Your right, you need to get to school. Because it's still sunny, We're going to hunt a little longer. Alice is watching out for you, so keep your phone with you. If it gets too bad, I will come whether I sparkle or not." His voice was back to the velvety smoothness, and I smiled.

"Okay, Edward. I love you."

"I love -" And then, my phone died.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I realize, well, everyone like's picking on Mike because its fun. I definitely like making him crazy and obsessed. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, this one is short compared to the other one. I'm thinking about having another chapter, but not so sure yet...perhaps a little persuasion? (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge) coughREVIEW!cough_**

* * *

I sat in class, resting my forehead against the table. Angela was sitting in Edward's seat again, protecting me from any unwanted ambush from Mike Newton. He was in class, and I could practically feel his line of sight trying to burn a whole in my back. I visibly shuddered.

Class dragged on and on. Finally the bell rang, and I jumped up with my stuff, read to dash out the door, but it was too late, Mike blocked my path. He looked to Angela.

"Could you give us a privet minute, please." He said, making a puppy face. It didn't phase her at all, she looked to me. I mouthed for her to wait by the door. She nodded, and waited by the door, her eyes on us.

"So, last night didn't go as well as I thought. Maybe you wanted to trying again, tonight, you know, when your dad isn't home." He said, trying to be seductive. The twitching was back. I glared daggers at him, and he confused it for lust, because he leaned in for a kiss. I leaned away, absolutely revolted.

"Look, Mike. I don't want anything to do with you, okay? I would've thought you'd taken the hint by now, but apparently not. I love Edward. Get over yourself." I walked right by him, but he surprised me, and grabbed my wrist, then pulled me back into a kiss. I ripped myself away and screamed, then decked him in the face.

"OH! THE NERVE!" I exclaimed, and stormed out of the room, Angela following along. She was laughing.

"Nice shot! He's whimpering and it looks like Eric's taking him to the nurse." Angela said, as I stuck my head in my locker, trying to catch my breath and calm myself. I smiled, glad that he wasn't like Jacob, and hard as a rock. It felt nice to punch someone and actually do harm. I smiled pulling my head out of the locker.

"Are you okay? Cause you look like an insane person." Angela commented. I laughed, and nodded. We headed off to lunch. I was happy to say, Mike was not there. Neither was Eric. I smiled.

Half way through lunch, the principal came over. Mr. Greene looked me over a few times, making sure I was who he needed, then motioned for me to come with him. I hid a smile. Maybe I was getting in trouble for punching Mike Newton, I could be labeled as a bad kid. That sounds exciting!

I wave to Angela who looked confused, and followed after. He lead my to his office, where the school nurse was. But no Mike. My smile disappeared. I was hoping to see him, so he could take in my new 'bad kid' image. Maybe I'll start wearing leather, and chains. Maybe I'll carry a bat!

"Miss Swan, do you know why your here?"

"Punching Newton?" I took a guess, and living up to the bad kid rep. This was going to be so much fun! I can actually hit people (not vampires or werewolves) and do damage! A little voice in the back of my head was telling me I was taking the punch thing too seriously, and going over board. The bad me punched the little voice, gave it a wedgie, and shoved it in a closet. I internally laughed.

"That's part of it." The principal said. The bad kid thought disappeared, and my stomach dropped. I hadn't done anything else. I punched the vile boy, and left class.

"What else did I do?"

"Well, Mike has said the reason you hit him, is because you two used to be a thing, he kissed you wanting you back, but you were scared because Mr. Edward Cullen has been an abusive boyfriend." Mr. Greene said, looking directly in my eyes. The blood in my veins boiled. I was on my feet before I realized what I was doing, and the twitch was back with vengeance.

"Where is he?" I asked, trying to contain the eye twitching more then the anger. They looked at me startled.

"Who?"

"Newton! I'm going to smash his thick head into a locker, then possibly set him on fire." I said. My hands were clenched into fists, and my knuckles turned white. "He has been pestering me, telling me I belong to him, and last night, my father arrested him for breaking into my house and waiting for me practically naked!" Both the principal and the nurse were shocked by this new information. But before they could comment, I was out the door. I was running after Newton, who I just saw head through the exit with his parents.

"NEWTON!" I screamed, chasing him down. He saw me, and ran with a scream of his own. I was surprised at how fast I ran. I caught up easily. His parents were yelling at me, but I ignored them, and beat Mike Newton to pulp.

- - - - - - - - - --

And that was how I got arrested for assault. Charlie was just lapping it up, he found it hilarious. He even took pictures of me in the back of the squad car, and in my handcuffs. Then he took more pictures as he locked me in the cell. At least I wasn't mad anymore, and I even managed to smile and pose for the pictures.

"Alright, Bells. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but you have to stay in jail for three days at the max, or until the charges are dropped." I could tell he was trying to be serious, but it wasn't working out. He burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but to start laughing too.

"So, did you get pictures of Newton?" I whispered, seeing his parents around the corner.

"Well, duh!" Charlie laughed. I smiled. "I'm going to send them to your mother, so she can see how well you can take care of yourself." I nodded. He had to go talk to Mike's parents, maybe get them to drop the charges. I laid on the cot inside, putting my hands behind my head.

I woke up, who knows how long later, and Charlie was outside the cell with his own cot. I smiled, seeing he was watching the TV. The clock said past midnight.

"Dad, why don't you go home? I'll be fine here by myself." I told him. He looked hesitant for a minute.

"If your sure..." I could see it in his face. Good Bella tells me that he doesn't want to be stuck here; its damp and cold. Then Bad Bella says; Oh, but he'll leave his daughter here? Good Bella counters with; your the one who got us here. They argue for about a minute, then real Bella answers Charlie telling him to go home. Charlie smiles, packs up, gives me several more blankets and pillows, plus the remote, and leaves. I smiled, Charlie wasn't going to let me rot.

I must've fallen asleep, because Charlie was waking me up by beating his nightstick on the bars.

"Wake up, convict. Breakfast time." I raised an eyebrow, and he couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"Actually, you have visitors." He said. "But...I don't make the visiting hours, so you only have 20 minutes." I nodded, understand the rules of the law. He smiled, and headed out of the area. Then, to my amusement, the entire Cullen family appeared in front of the Bars.

"Wow, so she's a felon!" Emmett cheered, obviously amused. I nodded.

"It's true, it's true. I assaulted someone in the parking lot." I said, nodding my head with a smile. I noticed Edward wasn't here.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I think talking to Charlie." Carlisle answered. "Now, Bella, I don't want you to rub off any of your habits on us, because we think we do a pretty good job as Samaritans. We don't need to assault people in public places." I laughed. It was interesting, to say the least, to talk to them through bars.

"I'm so jealous, Bella! You got to go to jail first!" Emmett whined, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Esme. "What?"

"You aren't suppose to go to jail, Emmett." She scolded. But she smiled to me. "But you had a very good reason for going to jail." I smiled. We chatted for a few more minutes, then they all left, and Edward came. I smiled at him. He smirked.

"Well, Bella, I thought out of the two of us, I would be the one to go to jail." He teased. I laughed.

"You should have seen Charlie arresting me, it was hilarious. He almost busted a gut." Edward put his arms through the bars, and wrapped them around me. I laid my head on the bars, where his chest was. It was like hugging, but just with a bunch of iron in the way...or whatever they make cages out of.

"So, Mike has 2 black eyes, a bloody, fractured nose, and several bruises among his body, including his left cheek. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.

"Well, I feel proud." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Around vampires and werewolves all the time, I tend to feel a little weak. This makes me feel,...not." He chuckled.

My 20 minutes were up, and Edward had to leave. He kissed my lips through the bars, and left. Charlie came back to keep me company. I gave my dad a sly smile.

"Hey dad, can we call Renee?" I asked. He laughed in amusement and scurried of to get the room. Luckily, there was a loudspeaker button, so we could play it in the room, and Charlie could hear Renee's reaction. It rang and rang until Renee finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Bella! Hi honey how are you?" She greeted me happily.

"Mom, I have something to tell you..." I told her.

"Oh, god your pregnant aren't you?! I knew it would happen, I should've told Charlie to tell you about sex or something," She began rambling on, and Charlie had turned white at the thought of a sex talk.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant...I'm in jail." It was silent while Renee took this in.

"OH MY GOD YOUR FATHER ARRESTED YOU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN?" Renee continued on with her rant, while Charlie and I tried to stifle our laughter.

"Well, mom, would you like to hear the story?" I interrupted, then told her the story of how I ended up in jail with Assault charges.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...It's been awhile since I updated. I think I'm going to make this into a horror/humor story, butI haven't decided yet. I'm going to make a poll, and you people will help me decided! Please?**

* * *

Emmett was the one to pick me up from the police station. He of course teased me, and Charlie even helped. I rolled my eyes and went out to the jeep. Edward was apparently hunting….again.

"So, Bells, where are we going?" Emmett asked, turning the jeep on. I shrugged.

"Home, maybe?"

"Fat chance. We re spending the day together, because I don't want Mike to try to …. Do something." He said, his voice faltering. I looked over at him, and he had a protective face on. I smiled. "How about the beach? We can go swimming!!"

"Um, Emmett, you can go swimming. I will get hypothermia if I go into the water in this weather."

"Nah, hypothermia is a myth." I just stared at him.

"It is not!" I defended. Was it?

"Yep, it is. It's made up by parents to get kids to stay out of the water on cold days." I frowned.

"I didn't know that." I said. Emmett nodded.

"Yep, so are you ready to go swimming?!" He exclaimed. He pulled a bag out of the backseats. He set it in my lap.

"Here you go! A bathing suit!" He said, and clapped, momentarily taking his hands off the steering wheel. We arrived to the beach and I wasn't surprised to see the place was vacant. I went in to the bathrooms, and changed into the purple bikini Emmett brought me. I went outside and was instantly freezing. I looked around for Emmett.

"BELLA!" He suddenly grabbed me up from behind. I screamed. He ran at the water human speed, and jumped into the ice cold water.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella, what were you doing swimming in this kind of weather?!" Carlisle demanded. "Weren't you worried about hypothermia? Because that's exactly what you have now!"

"W-well Emmet-t-t-t-t-t s-s-s-s-said hyp-p-p-pothermia is a-a-a my-y-y-yth!!" I defended. My teeth were chattering, and I was wrapped in several blankets. My lips were blue, and my legs were numb. I was also very tired. Emmett brought me to the hospital when my lips changed colors and my body went numb. Carlisle smacked his forehead.

"I should have known this was Emmett's fault." He said, shaking his head.

"C-c-c-can we n-n-not t-t-t-tell Ed-d-d-dward ab-b-b-bout-t-t-t this-s-s-s?" I pleaded.

"Too late." Edward said coming into the room. He had a murderous glint in his eyes. I would have smiled, but I don't think my lips were up to it. I could barely pry them apart to speak.

"She's going to be alright, right?" He asked Carlisle.

"As long as she doesn't go swimming any time soon. As she stays out of the cold. She should go home and get some rest, and stay warm. She'd also be better off if you didn't touch her. Especially her lips." Carlisle said, then left out the door. I was red, I was sure of it, but I couldn't feel the heat. Edward looked disappointed he couldn't kiss me. He stayed where he was.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, but made no moves.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I shook my head. I was avoiding talking, because my lips felt like lead. I couldn't move them. I had slight movement over my arms, but that was it. Edward looked confused, unsure of what to do. I wasn't going anywhere unless someone carried me.

"Oh, I'll go get a wheelchair." He finally thought. He left out of the room, leaving the door open.

About ten seconds had passed, and then Mike Newton walked by the room, and just my luck, he saw me and came in. If I could have groaned, I would have.

"Bella! What happened to you?!" He exclaimed. I noticed he had a bandage over his fractured nose, and his face was beat up. I suddenly felt proud again, that I was the one who did that.

I, unfortunately, could not speak to tell him to get out. This was one of those times where I wish Edward could read my mind, because I would be screaming in my head for him to get in here. I was doing it anyway. Maybe a thought would slip out or something.

"Why are you shaking? Did Edward do something to you?" He asked in a dark voice. I tried to speak, I really did, but my lips just weren't moving. I was shaking, but because I was freezing my ass off.

I cried out in frustration, which clearly wasn't the best idea. He took it for some sort of positive answer. His arms wrapped around me. I started wiggling to get out of his grasp, but it wasn't working, he had a tight hold on me, and most of my body was numb.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here now. I know what's going on between you and Edward, there's no reason for you to be scared, I'll take care of you." He said, pulling away. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I really began to panic now. I could hardly move, the blanket was covering my arms and not to mention they were numb. I think I began crying too. I froze up (literally), and stopped moving, hoping he would take my lack of response as proof that I didn't want him.

"Hey, Bella I-" Jaspers voice was cut off when he came into the room. Mike was suddenly yanked away from me. Jasper had pulled him away by the collar of the shirt, and Mike fell to the floor. My lips hurt, and Jasper's head immediately swiveled around to look at me, his eyes black. Oh crap, maybe my lips were torn…

"What the hell?!" Mike exclaimed, standing up. Jasper looked away from me, at Mike.

"What the hell we you doing?!" Jasper exclaimed back. I noticed he had a cup of coffee in his hands, probably for me. I silently thanked god for coffee. Cause without it, Jasper would have had no reason to come in here. He could probably feel the panic rolling off of me in waves when he came in.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was comforting her!"

"Looked more like assaulting her!" Jasper defended.

"She wanted it!"

"Bella, did you want what Mike was doing?" Jasper asked calmly. I immediately shook my head, with no hesitation. I noticed Jasper had stopped breathing, and he was avoiding looking at me. I knew why now too, there was blood running down my chin. Maybe Mike's lips stuck to my frozen ones, and when he pulled away, it ripped the skin. Well, that's just a theory.

I fought with my arms to cover my mouth, but it wasn't going to well. I almost lost my balance and fell off the bed, but caught myself.

"She's just saying that because she's scared of Edward!" Mike practically screamed.

"Nu-huh!" I mumbled. It sounded like mush though. Edward came into the room wheeling a wheelchair. He looked from me, my bloody lips and tears frozen to my faze, to Jasper with black eyes, to Mike who was silently fuming. I watched his face go from confused to angry as he undoubtedly pulled the story from Jasper's mind. His eyes immediately squeezed shut, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mike. Leave. Now." Edward mumbled, obviously trying to get a hold of himself. Mike stood his ground. I almost laughed, I would enjoy watching Edward beat the pulp out of the already pulp-less Mike.

"No, I'm getting a doctor, to prove that Bella is being abused!" Mike stormed from the room, and I thought for sure that Edward was going to attack him as he went out, but I was disappointed to see he didn't.

"I have to get out of here before kill someone." Jasper said, handing Edward the coffee and exiting the room a little faster then human speed. Edward looked at me, his eyes pained. He came over the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, If I'd thought you'd be attacked while I went to get a wheel chair, I wouldn't have left." He said. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and I shivered involuntarily when his skin touch me. He jerked his hand away, remembering I was freezing, and his touch didn't help.

After about a minute, in which time Edward wiped the blood from my chin, and attempted to help me drink the coffee, (which didn't go to well, he spilled it on me. I'll tell him later it actually felt nice, because the coffee was hot), Carlisle came in with Mike. Carlisle looked apologetic, Mike looked smug, and Edward looked like he was going to murder someone who's name happened to be Mike.

"Bella, Mike has brought to my attention that he thinks your being abused. Now, as a doctor, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, and a nurse can check your body for any unusual bruising." Carlisle said, but he was looking at Edward. Probably mentally telling him to calm down. Edward looked like he was ready to go on a murderous rampage.

"I'm cold!" I cried, new tears falling down my cheek. My words were mumbled, and I doubt even a vampire could tell what I had said.

"Doctor, Bella has hypothermia. Is it really a good idea to have her take her clothes off?" Edward asked. Mike must not know that Carlisle is on Edward's side. I smiled inwardly.

"Your right. But I cannot ignore this, no matter how much I think I should." He gave Mike a pointed look, but Mike was looking too smug to see. "You'll have to come back Monday after school." Carlisle chose to take his leave, but Mike caught his arm.

"Wait! Don't you think it's dangerous to leave her in the abusers hands?!" He cried out suddenly. Carlisle turned to Mike now. He looked mad, and I've never seen Carlisle mad.

"Did you just call my son an _abuser_?" He asked calmly. Mike turned white, and Carlisle decided to leave then. It was Edward's turn to look smug now.

"I don't think you should take her home. I will." Mike said. He grabbed the wheel chair, and pushed it over.

"I think not! You will undoubtedly attack her again!" Edward defended, taking the chair. He gently lifted me from the table. Before he could put me in the chair, however, Mike took me right out of Edward's arms. I cried out. Mike put me in the chair, and not too nicely either. Edward stepped in Mike's way, completely blocking him from getting to me.

"Stay away from her Newton. I'm warning you." Edward's voice was low and deadly. Mike flinched back. But stood firm. Suddenly the chair was moving. Someone was pushing it. Mike and Edward's head whipped around.

"Neither of you are taking her, I shall take her." Angela's voice rang out. Edward looked like he was about to fight that, but apparently something Angela thought made him back track. He nodded instead. Mike, however, wasn't giving up that easily.

"No way, Angela. I'm taking her home." He said.

"Nope, your out of luck. Charlie specifically called me, and asked me to pick Bella up from the hospital, and to let no one else take her home." She said. Now she was wheeling me out the door. I heard Mike huff, but then nothing. Edward was suddenly at my side. He smiled.

"Thank you Angela." He said.

"No problem. Alice called me and said Mike was giving you problem, and explained what happened. So I came to help." Angela stopped. "But I have to get back to work, so I'll let you take her from here." I remembered that Angela was a voluntary nurse, and that Alice probably had a vision of what Mike was doing. Edward thanked her again, and continued pushing me.

We arrived to a certain shiny Volvo. Edward opened the passenger side, and Lifted me in gingerly. I must say, I much prefer Edward lifting me up, he was much nicer about it. He barely kissed my forehead.

"I have to return the wheel chair, I'll be back." He said. I noticed the car was running as he shut the door, and it was much, much warmer in the car then the hospital. I leaned my head back. The passenger door was suddenly being ripped open, and I was pulled right out of my seat. I would have screamed could I have pulled my lips apart.

Mike ran me to his car, and threw me in the passenger seat. He ran around to the drivers side, and jumped in. As he floored the gas, I noticed Edward was running this way, slightly faster then human speed. But it was too late, Mike was heading straight for the parking lot exit. I started crying, for two reasons. One; I was being kidnapped by a delusional boy. Two: He was driving incredibly fast, and hadn't bothered to put a seatbelt on my numb body. If we got into an accident, I was a goner.

As we drove towards home, a police cruiser was suddenly behind Mike, it's sirens demanding him pull over. Mike began grumbling as his van swerved to the side, and came to a stop. My door was yanked open, and who I thought would be Edward, was actually Charlie. He pulled me into his arms. Another officer was pulling open Mike's door, and yanking him out.

"Edward called and told me Mike had kidnapped you. Are you alright?" Charlie asked, carrying me to the Volvo behind the cruiser. I was crying, and not even realized it. Edward came around the car, over to Charlie.

"Here, Charlie, I'll take her." Edward offered, and surprisingly, Charlie gave me to him. Edward was sure the blanket was in the way of all skin contact between us.

"Take her home, and please stay with her." Charlie begged. "I'm taking Mike to the station." Edward nodded, and carried me over to his Volvo. He gently set me down in the seat, and pulled the seatbelt around my body.


	4. Chapter 4 MPOV

**_Okay, So this is the same chapter, but in mikes POV. We all deserve to know what his twisted, delusional mind is thinking. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_P.s. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I was seriously considering just making this a oneshot, but then your all like loving it and stuff, so its persuaded me to contnue! _**

* * *

Mike's POv

The last few days had not gone as I would have hoped. Cullen's brainwashed Bella to the very core. It'll take some tough reasoning to save her. When she beat me up, well, I more or less let her beat me up; there was no way I was going to risk hurting her, not after she's been hurt so much by Cullen. She probably beat me up because when he finds out I told, he'll beat her. She was scared. Yeah, yeah, that's it.

I was heading to the hospital, to talk to Angela about ways to seduce women. Of course, I could've just asked Jessica, but she would probably assume I was trying to seduce her. That wouldn't end well.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, and immediately noticed a giant jeep. If I knew the Cullens, which after the one night of circling their house in the safety of the trees I knew them pretty well, I knew the big one drove a jeep just like that. I jumped out of the van. Maybe he was bringing Bella here because she was hurt! Or worse, Edward went to extremes and tried to kill her!

I ran inside, looking around the hospital for them. I was searching for a good twenty minutes. Eventually I walked by a room, and saw Bella. She was seated on the hospital bed, with a blanket around her. She was more pale then usual, and her lips were blue! Oh, god, Cullen tried to drown her! She was right to beat me up! If I would have known that telling on him would end up with Bella half dead, I wouldn't have done it!

"Bella! What happened to you?!" I exclaimed. She looked at my face, probably noticing the bandages on my nose and the bruises. I wasn't going to tell her I let her beat me up, because it would crush her. I made a promise to myself never to hurt Bella Swan for as long as I lived.

"Why are you shaking? Did Edward do something to you?" I asked, my voice full of hatred for the jerk who could put such a kind and loving girl through such pain. She was shaking, I noticed now. She cried out, her voice full of such emotion I figured she was deeply in love with me, and wanted me now. I decided to satisfy her want, and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here now. I know what's going on between you and Edward, there's no reason for you to be scared, I'll take care of you." I said. I pulled away, and pressed my lips against hers. They were ice cold, and felt like stone. She started wiggling, and so I pushed myself into her more, trying to satisfy her growing want. She froze, and quit moving. I continued kissing her unmoving lips, trying to encouraged her.

Suddenly, I was yanked away by my collar. I fell to the floor, but caught myself from falling flat on my back. I looked up to see the tall blonde guy of the Cullen family. He was looking at Bella's now bleeding lips like they were a snack.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. I stood up and the guy looked at me. His eyes were dark, and had a certain murderous glint to them.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He asked back. I huffed, it was obvious what I was doing.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was comforting her!" I told him, talking like I was speaking to a three year old.

"Looked more like assaulting her!" He said. I glared. How could he say that? I would never hurt my precious Bella like that.

"She wanted it!" I defended. Of course she did, she groaned at me to be in her arms!

"Bella, did you want what Mike was doing?" He asked her. He wasn't looking at her. Maybe this guy was in with Edward. Maybe Bella was the family abuse toy! It sickened me just to thing of that! But it was probably true! Bella shook her head automatically. She was scared, it was obvious. There was blood dripping down her chin from her cut lips.

"She's just saying that because she's scared of Edward!" _And you_…I mentally added. Bella mumbled something loudly, but I had no idea what she said. Edward came into the room now, with a wheelchair. Oh, if he thought he was taking her from this place, he was wrong, dead wrong. I would protect Bella with every fiber of my being. Edward would have to rip me to shreds and drink every drop of blood in my body before I would let him hurt Bella again.

"Mike. Leave. Now." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I saw him do this before, when he was mad. He was mad at Bella! And he was demanding I leave so he could punish her! Nu-huh, no way, super Mike was going to save the day!

"No, I'm getting a doctor to prove Bella is being abused!" I claimed, heading for the door. He wouldn't hurt her now, knowing I was coming back with a doctor. I ran out the door, and to the first doctor I could find. He was a young guy, with blonde hair.

"Sir, you have to come with me, there's a girl being abused by her boyfriend, but no one will do anything about it!" I said. He looked like he was about to object, so I grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

When I got to the room, with the doctor, Edward was at Bella's side, attempting to help her drink coffee. I knew he was putting up an act, to defend himself. I stared hard at him, letting him know I was onto his little act. He couldn't charm his way out of this one. Soon everyone would know he was an abuser.

The doctor told Bella something, but I was too busy watching Edward. I wanted to know the faces he made when he was mad, or going to hurt someone. Right now he looked like he was going to hurt someone, so I committed the face to memory, so maybe when he made that face when he and Bella were secluded from everyone else, I could stop him and be there hero.

Bella cried something unintelligible. Maybe Edward was making her crazy. She might grow up to be the crazy cat lady who live with the abuser. Then no one will believe her when she cries that he's hurt her, because she'll be crazy. Maybe that's his plan all along! Turn her into a crazy cat lady!

"Doctor, Bella has hypothermia, is it really good idea to have her take her clothes off?" Edward asked. The doctor must've decided to do the check now. Edward was fighting it, just like I figured he would. Wait, did he say take her clothes off? Maybe I could persuade the staff that I needed to be here to encourage her she was safe….

The doctor said something else, but I was too absorbed in the thoughts of Bella taking her clothes off. I caught something about her coming back Monday. He turned to leave, and my mind began working. If he left, Edward would just kick me out, and take his built up anger out on poor Bella!

"Wait!" I cried out, grabbing the doctor by the arm, which, I might say, was incredibly hard. "Don't you think it's dangerous to leave her in the abusers hands?" He turned to me, and looked very, very mad. I instantly recoiled my arm.

"Did you just call my son an _Abuser_?" He demanded. Crap. I brought the one doctor in the entire hospital that just happened to be Edwards dad. That must be why he was letting this off so easy. My theory of Bella being the family abuse toy is proven correct! He gave me another glare, then left the room.

I grabbed the wheel chair, and pushed it over to Bella.

"I don't think you should take her home. I will." I told Edward, avoiding looking at him. I went to pull Bella into the chair, but Edward beat me to it, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her off the bed.

"I think not! You will undoubtedly attack her again!" He claimed. I grabbed Bella right out of his arms. He was such a hypocrite. He was probably plotting her death because she told! I set Bella in the chair, but before I could wheel her to safety, Edward blocked me.

"Stay away from her Newton. I'm warning you." He said, his voice was deep, and scary. I flinched, but didn't move from the spot. Suddenly, the wheel chair with Bella in it was moving away, towards the door. Edward and I both jerked our heads at it.

"Neither of you are taking her, I shall take her home." Angela had firm hold of the handles, and was pushing the silent Bella. Edward merely nodded.

"No way, Angela. I'm taking her home." I said. Edward had given her up for Angela, now I just had to get Bella from her. It should be easy. Angela was Bella's friend, and surely knew about the abuse thing.

"Nope, your out of luck. Charlie specifically called me, and asked me to pick Bella up from the hospital, and to let no one else take her home." She said. I huffed as she pushed Bella out the door. Edward gave me a sharp glare.

"I mean it Newton, stay away from her." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. He headed out the door.

I was quick when I headed out to the parting lot. I noticed Edward setting Bella in his car. He bent down to the top of her head, and it looked like he was whispering to her. Probably threatening her or something. He began to push the wheelchair back up to the hospital.

I ran strait for the Volvo, and yanked the door open. I grabbed Bella out, and ran as quickly as I could with her in my arms to my van. I threw her in the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut. As I ran around the front of the vehicle I saw Edward running this way. And man, he can run fast! I jumped in, and quickly turned the engine on, and floored out of the parking lot.

I was still coming down from cloud nine (because I had actually saved Bella) when I heard sirens go off behind me. I looked into the mirror, and saw Charlie Swan's police cruiser. I was barely going over the speed limit! Maybe he wanted to stop me to thank me for saving his daughter from such an abusive boyfriend.

When I stopped, Bella's door was ripped open, and she was pulled out. I wasn't sure by who, because I was being pulled out and slammed into the ground.

"Your under arrest for kidnapping Isabella Swan." A husky voice said, pulling my arms behind me. I was about to protest, but what I saw cut me off.

Charlie Swan was handing Bella to Edward, and he was begging Edward to stay with her.

"No! Your making a mistake! I was saving her!" I screamed, trying to save Bella. But it was too late, Edward had put her in the car, and buckled the seatbelt. I struggled against the cop as he lifted me of the ground. He shoved me into the cruiser, and the silver Volvo was driving away.

- - - - --

It was a long drive, every time I tried to speak, chief Swan told me to shut up. When we got to the station, he just threw me in the jail cell. After a few seconds, I could hear him calling my mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Newton, this is chief Swan." He said. "I'm calling about your son Mike." There was a long pause.

"Ma'am, he's alright, but he's in jail for kidnapping my daughter." Another pause. "No, he kidnapped her right from a vehicle, we have several witnesses." A shorter pause this time. "My daughter was taken to the hospital with hypothermia, she could not speak, and her body was numb." A longer pause then the last one, but shorter then the first. "I you'd like to come down here, ma'am, we can discuss this in person.." He sighed. "Alright, thank you."

I need a new plan. If the Cullens were using Bella as a abuse toy, I would need some help. I knew just who to go to, too.


End file.
